


Alpha

by AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)



Series: Alpha, a webcomic by Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Webcomic is adapted into a TV Show. Enter Derek Hale, an unknown actor who never wanted to be a star but had been a fan of the comic since Day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck since the last chapter of 'I'll be right back' and I had this little idea in my head. I still got more ideas for this AU but I decided to just do the first part now and I'll probably write the rest later, maybe after my exams in two months or during a weekend with less studying to do. So for now it's just a little bit of fluff in a new AU ^^
> 
> Also, I have no idea how TV Shows or Web-comics are made, so sorry for the probable inaccuracy. And I chose to use the CW because it's the first one that came to my mind but I don't like it any better than other channels.
> 
> Thank you Cat (The Krystal Cat over at fanfiction.net) for beta-reading this! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Stiles pinched his arm one more time. He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe it. When he’d started ALPHA, he’d been just another 14-year-old drawing a silly story to pass the time. He only put it online because Scott had made him but he never thought it would get any attention and he was right. He barely had a dozen readers and after a month or two he'd decided to call it quits.

Years later, Kira arrived and Stiles found himself with a lot of time on his hands since his best friend was busy with his new girlfriend. One day he decided to clean up his room, something that was long overdue anyway, and found the box with the word ‘ALPHA’ scribbled on the lid with a black sharpie pen. He had stashed it in his closet under old bags and clothes and had forgotten all about it.

What he found inside made him both cringe and smile. His drawing skills were terrible in those first comics and the story had too many flaws. Yet reading them gave him an idea. The first thing he did was searching for the website where he had posted ‘ALPHA’ so long ago and deleting everything. Then he got to work, and after an entire night without sleeping he had the whole first arc written down and a few art concept drawings for the main character.

It took him months to be happy with it but he did finish drawing the first issue. He asked for Danny’s help to create his own personal website for his comic and on his 17th birthday the first page of ‘ALPHA’ was online.

Now 4 years and 3 story arcs later, ‘ALPHA’ was a hit in the web-comic industry. He publishes a page every week; he sells prints and printed copies of ‘ALPHA’; he has tons of fans and most of all: he has a contract with the CW to make a TV Show pilot for an adaptation of his comic and he is part of the writing team for it. They had contacted him months ago but it still felt like a dream, he’s been waiting for someone to tell him it had all been a joke since the very first email he’d received.

But it was real and now he has the finalized version of the script in his hands. He had worked on it with Vernon Boyd, a newly hired writer for the CW. The tall black guy was a little too quiet for Stiles’ liking but he was amazing at his job, pointing some things that the comic hadn't covered  enough and finding ideas to fill the gaps.

Stiles read the script one last time before he tried to sleep, just in case. Tomorrow the auditions would start and he couldn't wait to find the perfect actor for Dean.

………………

The auditions were taking place in an office building in Manhattan, at least that’s what Stiles had been told but when he got there he started to have some doubts. The hall was huge and white with just a big round reception desk in front of three elevators. There were two men in black suits guarding the lifts, one at the door and a woman smartly dressed with impeccable hair and makeup was sitting behind the counter, waiting for Stiles to approach. She looked at him from head to toe and back with the hint of a judgmental sneer.

Stiles got to the counter and asked, still unsure. “Hi, I’m here for the ‘ALPHA’ auditions, is this the right place?”

“Yes sir but you must have the date wrong; we’re only auditioning for the lead today.” The receptionist answered with an obnoxious tone of voice.

“Oh no no, I’m not here to audition. I’m Stiles… Stilinski. I work for the show. Well I wrote it really. Well not the show but the… comic… and also the show.”

Stiles was well aware that he didn't look important enough for this place, maybe he should have worn a suit. Still, the receptionist didn't have to sound so annoyed by his presence just because he wore plaid and worn-out jeans. She stared at him briefly then looked something up on her computer and finally looked back at him, her eyes wide opened in surprise like a deer caught in headlights.

“Of course Mr. Stilinski, it’s on the 11th floor. If there’s anything you need just ask the receptionist there. Have a nice day!”

Stiles ignored the (now) smiling receptionist and got to the elevator one of the men had called for him.

………………

Stiles found Boyd with the producers, the director and the casting director having coffee in a break room. He joined them and they talked for the remaining hour–before the auditions were to begin–about what they wanted for the main character. The producers wanted someone famous, someone who already had a fan base they could use to their advantage. The director wanted someone who would look good half naked, with striking features and expressive eyes. The casting director didn't seem to care much about the actor’s physical look as long as he fits the character from the comic and knew how to act. Boyd didn't give his opinion which didn't surprise anyone and Stiles agreed that as long as he knew how to act and looked a bit like his original character it would be perfect… but he wouldn't mind if he also looked good half naked.

When it was time to start, they got to the audition room through a back door so as to not be seen by the people waiting in the hallway. They sat on one side of a long table, the casting director and the director in the middle with a producer on each side. Stiles sat next to one of the producers, the farthest away from the door and Boyd took the remaining seat next to the other producer.

The casting director’s assistant was in charge of calling each actor (or aspiring actor for some) into the room. She was a young woman with flowing blond hair and a devious smile. Stiles’ first thought when he saw her for the first time was that she would make a good Catwoman.

After more than two hours of actors ‘too old’, ‘too young’, ‘too skinny’, ‘too fat’, or just not good enough for the role, Stiles was ready to jump out of his seat and dance around to get rid of his excess energy. The next actor came in; he said his name was Isaac Lahey. He acted out the scene they had asked all of them to prepare for and for a moment Stiles thought about rewriting the whole thing to be able to cast Isaac, but sadly, as all five of his colleagues agreed on once the actor was gone, he was too boyish for Dean.

“He could make a good Liam though.” Stiles proposed. They all agreed and Isaac’s resume was kept on the side.

The next candidate walked in and Stiles lost all ability to talk. He was the definition for tall dark and handsome; with short black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, high cheekbones and a jawline made of steel. He was probably the most beautiful man Stiles had ever seen, and that was before he even realized the toned chest covered by a simple dark green Henley stretched by his pectorals and biceps.

“My name is Derek Hale.” He said and Stiles crossed his fingers and hoped that Derek showed more emotions while acting than he had when presenting himself.

The scene they used for the audition was not from the pilot’s script but was a very important scene that would come in–mid-season one–in a flashback. Dean and his sister Lorie (whose lines were read by the casting director’s assistant who, Stiles learned, was called Erica) have a heart to heart about the murder of their family by Dean’s ex-girlfriend.

 

Derek’s performance might not have been exactly what Stiles had imagined when he wrote that scene in the comic but obviously he had been wrong because Derek’s version was way better. He was broody and vulnerable, his eyes were shining with unshed tears and he had everyone in the room staring at him in awe.

When they finished the scene, Stiles wanted to applaud but he knew he had to hide his reactions, at least that's what the producers told him to do. Derek put his emotionless face back on, thanked them briskly and left almost running as soon as he was told he could.

“I want him.” Stiles said immediately once the door was closed. His statement was followed by a small awkward silence until Stiles realized he probably needed to be more precise. “For the role I mean, I want him to be Dean.”

………………

Hours later, Stiles left the building with a huge smile on his face. He winked at the obnoxious receptionist in passing.

The others had agreed with him about Derek being perfect for Dean but they still had to see everyone, just in case someone better showed up. Stiles spent his time daydreaming about Derek during the last few hours. There was no one better.

………………

The next time Stiles saw Derek he didn't officially have the role yet, but he had been called back to read with four different actresses for the role of Lorie. They didn't talk much, or at all, since Derek was still pretty emotionless. Besides, Stiles and Boyd's roles in the auditions were more about the script than the actual casting. And the next few days were just more of the same; sitting behind the same table in the same room listening to countless people reading the same lines over and over again. Sometimes Derek was there, when they needed to see if their different choices could work together, sometimes he wasn't.

When the casting of the main characters was done, everyone was invited to a PR meeting. The actual project of making the show and Stiles working with the writing team was already public knowledge but now they had to announce the cast.

They were all sitting around a table in a semicircle looking at Fiona Johnson, the PR manager for the show, presenting her plan.

“First we’re going to start with Derek. From what I found on the internet you’re pretty much a nobody so we’re going to have to convince the fans and, more importantly, the press that you are the best choice for this role.”

Stiles looked at Derek to see his reaction (and also because it was hard for him to look anywhere else when the actor was in the room) hoping that Johnson’s word didn't insult him. It was true, Derek was nonexistent on the internet, even Stiles couldn't find him anywhere, except for a small role in an off Broadway play. But Derek didn't seem to mind, he was focused on Johnson and on his notepad. He was actually taking notes; something that no one was doing since the only people who should have been taking notes had PA’s to do just that.

“So first we need to put you online. Mostly Twitter and Instagram; you already have accounts I assume?”

Every head in the room turned toward Derek whose cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Hum… No I… I don’t really use social networks.”

Johnson paused, either intrigued or scandalized, Stiles couldn't tell.

“Well then, you will create accounts, start posting some things from your day to day life–but nothing about the show–and in two weeks Stiles will post a tweet announcing you as our lead actor.”

Stiles almost jumped out of his sit when he heard his name.

“Me?” He asked.

“Yes, you; we need the fans to know that you approve of the choice. You know how some of them are; they’re already posting essays about how the show won’t be as good as the comic before we even started shooting.”

Stiles would very much like to protest and defend his fans but sadly, it was true. Some of those Tumblr posts had made him doubt himself several times. Instead he nodded and took his phone out of his pocket to put a reminder on his calendar.

………………

Two weeks later, Stiles was on his couch trying to come up with the best tweet possible. Derek had done what he had been told and Stiles had been religiously following DHale on both Twitter and Instagram (without 'following' him yet since that would be a dead giveaway). The actor's first try at tweeting were cute and he clearly wasn't a big fan of selfies but it was fun to see what he did on a daily basis without having to stalk him.

So far, Stiles had written and erased 14 different versions of ‘the tweet’. At one point his phone slipped through his fingers and he almost accidentally tweeted a haiku about Derek’s face. Finally he decided to do something simple and welcomed him on the team, adding the picture the PR had sent him for the occasion.

 

The effect it had was not quite what Stiles had expected, especially since he had not expected anything. His Twitter account was only followed by his fans and his friends, and he was just a webcomic artist. Most of his posts had just a few re-tweets and not much answers but this one was re-tweeted by more than just fans but also by the CW and the press. He gained dozens of followers in minutes. He was so busy trying to read each and every answer and re-tweets that he almost missed Derek’s answer.

 

‘I’m the Alpha now.’ a direct quote from the comic. If Stiles didn't already have a crush on the guy before, he definitely had one now. Actually he was already writing his wedding vows in his head.

………………

They were finally shooting the pilot. Stiles walked around the sets in awe. Dean’s loft looked exactly like he had drawn it so many years ago. He stopped at the hole in the brick wall and admired it when someone came to stand next to him.

“It looks so much like in the comic.” It was Derek, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the brick wall.

“Yeah it does…” Stiles tried to stay calm, it was the first time he and Derek were alone together and also the first time Derek talked to him directly.

“I love this place. My sister Laura said it looked too run down in the comic but I always thought it fitted perfectly for Dean’s state of mind in the first and second volumes.”

“So you did read the comic?”

“Of course, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't.” They were now facing each other, sharing soft smiles. “I… I've been a fan of Alpha since the first few pages you did in 2008.” Derek admitted, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink.

“Really?! God, I hoped no one remembered those.”

“Why not? They were good. I was really upset when you stopped posting. But then you did the remake and that was just… mind-blowing really. I remember calling one of my friends and gushing for an hour; I was so excited about it.”

Stiles didn't know what to say. That man, that beautiful, smart and sweet man, liked his comic, his baby. When he had first met Derek he seemed emotionless, unless he was acting, but now he looked like a kid in a candy store with unlimited allowance.

“So you auditioned because of the comic?” It was a pretty big surprise to Stiles, most of the people who auditioned barely knew what the comic was about.

“Yes I did. Well my sisters made me really. They signed me up for the audition without asking me. I did a few plays but it was just to help out Laura, I never really wanted to be an actor.”

“Well I’m glad they signed you up.” Stiles smiled up at him.

“Me too…” Derek smiled back

………………

Stiles and Boyd alternatively spent time on set in case the director needed to change something from the script or if someone had questions about it, but most of the time they were in their shared trailer, working on the rest of the season. They had been promised a writing team and an office if the channel gave them the green light but for now it was just the two of them in a trailer. Stiles also had to work on the comic but he had 5 pages in advance so he had allowed himself a little bit of time to work exclusively on the show.

He and Derek talked every day, sometimes just about work or the comic, sometimes about their families or anything else that came to mind really. They were on day four of shooting the episode, it was a Friday, they would have the weekend off and then shoot for four more days the next week and it would be done. Stiles was walking around, taking a break from working on the next script when someone growled directly in his ear making him scream and jump, his elbow hitting the creeper’s chest.

“Ouch… careful Stiles, I don’t really have supernatural healing powers.” Derek joked, his voice sounding weird because of the fake teeth he was wearing. He had his werewolf makeup on.

“Oh my god, you look awesome!” Stiles said as he looked at Derek’s new face excitedly.

“Thanks, you look pretty awesome yourself.” Derek answered smugly. “And look, I got fangs.” He said, showing his fake teeth proudly.

“I can see that” Stiles said, giggling.

“I wanted to ask though, where do the eyebrows go?”

“I’ll never tell; it’s a secret.” Stiles said playfully.

They kept talking about the comic and the different wolf forms Dean could take for a few minutes until someone called for Derek on set. The actor sighed, and gave Stiles a peck on the cheek before leaving him. Stiles touched his cheek where he had felt the man’s lips and froze just a second, and then he smiled from ear to ear and skipped back to the trailer.  

………………

 

Stiles liked to be on set most of the time but that day wasn't starting well. They were shooting the last scene when Sarah, Dean’s psycho ex played by Kate Argent, surprised him by coming back 6 years after she had killed his family.

Since the first day of shooting, Stiles and Derek had been spending a lot of time together, whenever they could. The day before, Stiles had promised the actor he would come and keep him company while he got his makeup done; something Derek was having a hard time getting used to.

When Stiles got to the studio, Derek was supposed to already be in the makeup trailer. Before Stiles got in, he heard a woman laughing and when he opened the door he saw Derek sitting in front of a mirror and Kate standing extremely close to him with her hand on his shoulder. She was laughing hard with a predatory grin on her face.

“Hi Stiles!” Derek said as soon as he saw him enter.

“Derek, Miss Argent.”

“Please, call me Kate. After all, we’ll become like family sooner or later right?” She said, still smiling and still touching Derek. Stiles had hated her the moment she had come into the audition room, especially when she read a scene with Derek and looked more interested with getting in the actor’s pants than she was with getting the job. Sadly, it went well with the scene and Stiles’ ‘Nay’ was outvoted by everyone else’s ‘Yay’.

“Sure.” Stiles tried very hard to smile back but failed. “I should get back to work.” He said, turning back out of the trailer. He heard Derek call after him but kept walking. He was almost at his and Boyd’s trailer when Derek came running behind him, calling his name.

“Why did you leave so fast? You said you’d keep me company remember?” The actor was out of breath but had a determination in his eyes that made Stiles uncomfortable.

“You didn't look like you needed company.”

“No, I looked like I needed rescuing.” Derek said, smirking. “She wouldn't leave me alone; I didn't know what to do.”

“Sorry I… I thought I interrupted something.” Stiles shrugged.

“No, she did.”  

Before Stiles could think of something to say, Derek walked the few steps separating them, took Stiles’ face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss him. It only took a fraction of a second for Stiles to respond. He wrapped his arms around the actor’s waist and what started as a tender peck on the lips became a passionate embrace.

The only reason they stopped kissing was Boyd, who came out of the trailer and reminded them that they still had to go to work, at some point, before going back in the trailer, mumbling something that sounded like ‘annoying lovebirds’ and ‘finally’.

“I should go.” Derek said before leaning down for another kiss. “I really should go.”

“Yeah you should.” Stiles agreed reluctantly. He kissed him one last time before stepping away from Derek. They beamed at each other, Derek promised to come by whenever he got a break and they went their separate ways, still smiling like idiots.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ana-is-fangirling.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> What did you think? Do you like this AU? Do you want more?


End file.
